jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Smocze pisklęta
thumb|225px|Młode smoki Podobnie jak ptaki, smoki rozmnażają się poprzez składanie jaj. Z nich wykluwają się smocze pisklęta. Zazwyczaj są bardzo podobne do dorosłych osobników, lecz znacznie słabsze i oczywiście mniejsze, w niektórych przypadkach również nieproporcjonalne. Większość z młodych smoków nabywa umiejętność lotu dopiero po jakimś czasie. Młode smoki wykluwają się z jaj na Smoczej Wyspie raz na rok, podczas okresu godowego w czasie jednego z najzimniejszych miesięcy w roku, co zostało pokazane w filmie Gift of the Night Fury. Śmiertnik Zębacz Młode Śmiertniki Zębacze rodzą się bardzo małe. Charakteryzują ich duże, niezgrabne głowy z bardzo krótkimi i grubymi kolcami oraz rogiem nosowym. Na ogonie zaczynają rosnąć i wykształcać się kolce, którymi smok później strzela. Skrzydła są małe i zbyt słabe, by smok mógł latać, ale wystarczająco silne, by w ogóle unieść go w powietrze. Tak naprawdę, pełną umiejętność latania Śmiertniki Zębacze osiągają później niż inne gatunki smoków. Młode Śmiertniki mają niezwykły zmysł węchu - znane są przypadki, w których potrafiły wywęszyć Berserka z odległości ponad 100 stóp. Pisklęta Śmiertnika Zębacza pojawiają się w filmie Gift of the Night Fury. Młode Śmiertnika Zębacza pojawiają się także w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie można je zdobyć, wykluwając je z jaj. Koszmar Ponocnik Młode Koszmara Ponocnika posiadają już zdolność samozapłonu i wykluwają się z jaj w ogniu o bardzo wysokiej temperaturze. Mają bardzo duże oczy w stosunku do głowy oraz dość duże skrzydła, jednak zbyt słabe, aby smok mógł dobrze latać. Ciało ma proporcje bardzo zbliżone do dorosłych osobników. Młode Koszmary Ponocniki pojawiają się w filmie Gift of the Night Fury. Młode Koszmara Ponocnika pojawiają się także w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie można je zdobyć, wykluwając je z jaj. Gronkiel Pisklęta Gronkiela również proporcjami są podobne do dorosłych osobników, jednak ich skóra jest bardziej wilgotna i ma mniej zgrubień i wypustek. Barwa ich ciała jest znacznie jaśniejsza niż u dorosłych osobników. Młode Gronkiele wykluwają się z okrągłych, chropowatych jaj, wywołując przy tym dużą eksplozję. Dlatego matki najczęściej wrzucają jaja do wody, by tam się wykluły, powodując jak najmniej zniszczeń w otoczeniu. Młode Gronkiele pojawiły się w filmie Gift of the Night Fury oraz w Jak wytresować smoka 2. Młode Gronkiele pojawiają się także w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie można je zdobyć, wykluwając je z jaj. Zębiróg Zamkogłowy Zębirogi wykluwają się z podwójnych jaj. Jako młode osobniki, są bardzo przyjacielskie i lubią się bawić. Szyje są krótkie i grube w stosunku do reszty ciała. Poza tym, tylko jedna głowa posiada zdolność ataku, a jak wiadomo, tylko dwie tworzą komplet. Podczas gdy jedna może ziać gazem, druga nie może go podpalić. Młode Zębirogi pojawiły się w filmie Gift of the Night Fury. Młode Zębirogi Zamkogłowe pojawiają się także w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie można je zdobyć, wykluwając je z jaj. Gromogrzmot Oprócz nieproporcjonalnie dużych oczu, małe Gromogrzmoty mają proporcjonalne ciała, podobnie do dorosłych osobników. Posiadają ostre zęby. Mają zdolność do wytwarzania fali dźwiękowej, jednak nie jest tak potężna i niebezpieczna jak u dorosłych osobników. Jest w stanie jednak odstraszyć wroga lub spowodować dość duże zniszczenie. Młode Gromogrzmoty są jednymi z nielicznych młodych smoków które potrafią dobrze latać. Trzy młode Gromogrzmoty, czyli Bim, Bam i Bom, pojawiają się w serialu w odcinku Bim! Bam! Bom!. Młode Gromogrzmota pojawiają się także w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie można je zdobyć, wykluwając je z jaj. Szeptozgon thumb|Młody SzeptozgonTuż po wykluciu się, młode Szeptozgony mają ostre, obracające się zęby. Posiadają maleńkie, krótkie ciała i prawdopodobnie są zupełnie ślepe. Potrafią już jednak dobrze latać oraz tworzyć małe tunele. Młode Szeptozgony są gwałtowniejsze niż dorosłe, ponieważ nie umieją jeszcze w pełni panować nad swoimi umiejętnościami. Młode Szeptozgony pojawiły się po raz pierwszy w odcinku Żyj i pozwól latać. Młode Szeptozgona pojawiają się także w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie można je zdobyć, wykluwając je z jaj. Tajfumerang thumb|Młody Tajfumerang - [[Płomień]] Tajfumerangi rodzą się z ostrymi, wykształconymi szponami, zębami i rogami. Ich szyje są krótkie, skrzydła małe w stosunku do ciała (w porównaniu do dorosłych osobników), jednak pozwalają smokom latać. Młode Tajfumerangi są jednymi z nielicznych młodych smoków które potrafią dobrze latać. Młody Tajfumerang o imieniu Płomień pojawił się w serialu w odcinku Okrutna parka ''wraz z dwójką swojego rodzeństwa. Młode Tajfumeranga pojawiają się także w grze ''Rise of Berk, gdzie można je zdobyć, wykluwając je z jaj. Szponiak thumb|Młode SzponiakiMłode Szponiaki mają wielkie oczy. Skrzydła są stosunkowo niewielkie, za to łapy dość duże. Nie ma porównania, gdyż w filmie pojawiły się tylko pisklęta Szponiaków. Pisklęta Szponiaków nikogo się nie słuchają, nawet smoków Alfa. Są to jedne z nielicznych młodych smoków, które potrafią dobrze latać. Pisklęta pojawiają się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Wrzeniec thumb|Mały WrzeniecW przeciwieństwie do dorosłych smoków, młode Wrzeńce nie mogą pluć wrzącą wodą, a jedynie ciepłą. Są proporcjonalnie mniejsze od dorosłych smoków. Młode Wrzeńce pojawiają się w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie można je zdobyć, wykluwając je z jaj. Wandersmok Młode Wandersmoki mają krótsze pyski od dorosłych osobników. Wzdłuż grzbietu nie ciągną się jeszcze kolce, tak jak u dorosłych smoków. Młode tego gatunku są często mylone z młodymi Nocnej Furii. Pisklęta Wandersmoków są agresywne. Młode Wandersmoki pojawiają się w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie można je zdobyć, wykluwając je z jaj. Drzewokos Pisklęta Drzewokosów mają krótsze szyje niż dorosłe, a także znacznie krótsze ogony. Na głowie nie mają długich rogów, są one krótkie i tępo zakończone. Skrzydła pisklaków nie są tak ostre i silne, aby przecinać pnie dużych drzew, jedynie małe drzewka. Młode Drzewokosy pojawiają się w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie można je zdobyć, wykluwając je z jaj. Stormcutter Młode tego gatunku mają proporcjonalne ciało, w porównaniu do dorosłych. Rodzą się bardzo małe, lecz w szybkim tempie rosną do wielkich rozmiarów. Rodzą się z wszystkimi czterema skrzydłami, lecz mają problem ze skoordynowaniem ruchów i sprawnym używaniem ich, tak samo jak długiego ogona. Młode Stormcuttery pojawiają się w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie można je zdobyć, wykluwając je z jaj. Sidlarz thumb|Młody SidlarzSmoki mają proporcjonalnie dużo krótsze szyje i ogony, niż dorosłe osobniki. Młode zawsze szukają jedzenia, i każda głowa chce mieć wszystko dla siebie. Jednak potrafią działać wspólnie, np. polować. Młode Sidlarze pojawiają się w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie można je zdobyć, wykluwając je z jaj. Zmiennoskrzydły thumb|Młody ZmiennoskrzydłyMłody Zmiennoskrzydły bardzo różni się od dorosłego osobnika. Po wykluciu jest barwy zielonej, dopiero podczas dojrzewania jego skóra zmienia kolor na czerwony. Posiada nieproporcjonalnie dużą głowę i nie ma szyi. Brakuje mu również kolców na ciele, które pojawiają się wraz z wiekiem. Młode Zmiennoskrzydłego pojawiają się w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie można je zdobyć, wykluwając je z jaj. Hotburple thumb|180pxPisklaki są podobne do młodych Gronkiela, jednak znacznie od nich większe. Są podobne i proporcjonalne do dorosłych osobników oraz tak samo jak one - leniwe i uparte. Młode Horburple'y pojawiają się w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie można je zdobyć, wykluwając je z jaj. Rumblehorn thumb|180px Pisklaki są niemal proporcjonalne ciałem do dojrzałych smoków. Są tych samych kolorów co dorosłe osobniki. Maczuga na ogonie jest jednak mniejsza. Młode nie mają pancerza na całym ciele, lecz tylko na głowie. Skóra jest delikatna. Młode Rumblehorny pojawiają się w grze Rise of Berk ''i School of Dragons, gdzie można je zdobyć, wykluwając je z jaj. Gnatochrup Pisklaki mają duże głowy, o dziwo już są pokryte szkieletem. Do złudzenia przypominają dorosłe, jednak ich ciało w większości ma zgniło - zielony kolor. Ogon jest długi. Na małym Gnatochrupie możemy zobaczyć, jak wygląda osobnik bez kości. Młode Gnatochrupy pojawiają się w grze ''Rise of Berk, gdzie można je zdobyć, wykluwając z jaj. Marazmor thumb|200px|Młody Marazmor Pisklaki wyglądają jak dorosłe osobniki w pomniejszeniu. Jedyne różnice to rozmiar i to, że małe świecą słabiej niż dorośli przedstawiciele gatunku, mają zatem ciemnoniebieską barwę, a nie mocno świecący, błękitny kolor. Młode Marazmory pojawiają się w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie można je zdobyć, wykluwając z jaj. Koślawy Mruk thumb|200px Pisklęta trochę różnią się od dorosłych - ich kołnierze są mniejsze a oczy większe - można powiedzieć, iż nieproporcjonalne. Mają również szczupłe ciała i dziwne, krótkie, niczym nie zakończone ogonki. Nie wiadomo, czy młode Koślawe Mruki zmieniają kolory tak dobrze, jak dorosłe osobniki. Pisklęta z tego gatunku pojawiają się w grze School of Dragons, gdzie możemy je wykluć z jaj jako swojego smoka i opiekować się nimi, oraz je trenować. Oczywiście możemy mieć tylko 1 Koślawego Mruka jako smoka podczas całej gry. Młode Koślawe Mruki pojawiają się również w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie można je zdobyć, wykluwając z jaj. Królowa Ognioglist thumb|200px Pisklę królowej ogniglist jest o wiele większe, nawet od zwykłej ognioglisty. Od początku również świeci. Od dorosłej osobniczki różni ją para nieproporcjonalnych oczu oraz fioletowy język. Prawdopodobnie to królowa Ognioglista składa w pewnym okresie swojego życia jajo, z którego ma wykluć się jej następczyni. Nie jest to jednak pewne, gdyż w grze od razu mamy jajo, a wykluwaniem zajmujemy się my. Pisklęta pojawiają się w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie możemy wykluć je z jaj. Ostrykieł Pisklę ostrokła jest niewielkie jednak zachowuje cechy dorosłego osobnika; jedynymi różnicami między dorosłym a młodym są rozmiary. Pisklęta pojawiają się w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie możmy wykluć je z jaj Kroplorwij thumb|180pxMałe kroplowije przypominają dorosłe osobniki, z wyjątkiem nieproporcjonalnie dużych oczu i skrzydeł nie tej wielkości w stosunku do ciała co u dorosłych. Dodatkowo szyja małego smoka jest bardzo cienka, jakby miała urwać się pod naciskiem dość dużej głowy. Młode mają też mniejsze brzuchy niż dorosłe. Młode kroplowije pojawiają się w grze Rise of Berk gdzie możemy je wykluć z jaj. Sea Shocker thumb|180px Młode Seashockery są bardzo podobne do dorosłych i bardzo proporcjonalne. Wyjątkiem są duże oczy - cecha charakterystyczna każdego pisklęcia Młode Seashockery poznajemy w Rise of Berk i możemy je wykluwać z jaj! Hackatoo thumb|200px Młode hackatoo, w przeciwieństwie do innych smoczych piskląt, nie są nieproporcjonalne i bardzo przypominają dorosłych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. Jedyne co je wyróżnia, to nieproporcjonalnie duże oczy. Pisklęta pojawiają się w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie możemy je wykluć z jaj. Tide Glider thumb|200px Pisklęta z tego gatunku mają, w przeciwieństwie do w pełni dorosłych osobników, małe, krótki skrzydła i nie tak dużą płetwę ogonową w stosunku do ciała, co rozwinięci przedstawiciele. Także oczy piskląt są nieproporcjonalnie duże - podobnie jak pręciki wystające z głowy. Pisklęta z tego gatunku pojawiają się w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie możemy je wykluć z jaj. Sweet Death thumb|200px Młode z tego gatunku mają skórę w żywszej barwie niż dorosłe - jest ona pomarańczowa. W przeciwieństwie do dorosłych przedstawicieli tego gatunku, pisklaki posiadają duże oczy. W paszczy smoczków widzimy 4 ostre kły - te na górze są dłuższe. U rozwiniętych smoków zęby są tępe, długie i jest ich więcej. Reszta ciała wygląda mniej więcej jak u dorosłych. Pisklęta z tego gatunku pojawiają się w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie możemy je wykluć z jaj. Shockjaw Pisklęta z tego gatunku mają dość grube ciała. Posiadają też stosunkowo długie łapki, za to krótkie skrzydła. W przeciwieństwie do dorosłych mają nieproporcjonalnie duże oczy. Pisklęta z tego gatunku pojawiają się w grze Rise of Berk, gdzie możemy je wykluć z jaj. Kategoria:Różnorodności Kategoria:Gatunki smoków